Los sentimientos de un asesino
by Tenshibara
Summary: Callum le lanzó esa mirada que ponía cuando estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico interno. De repente, sintió una solitaria lágrima rodando por su mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas y abrasando a su paso. El chico se acercó a ella. Las lágrimas siguieron sucediendo la una a la otra, y Rayla pensó que tal vez frente a él podría mostrarse vulnerable.


**Disclaimer:** El príncipe dragón no me pertenece, es propiedad de Aaron Ehasz y Justin Richmond.

* * *

**Los sentimientos de un asesino**

Los Elfos de la Sombra Lunar estaban listos para morir, no le temían al más allá porque tenían la certeza de que la vida era un ciclo que los regresaría con su pueblo, en otra forma o en otra esencia. Sin embargo, Rayla nunca imaginó que enfrentar la muerte de ese modo podía ser tan devastador.

Había jurado por su corazón cumplir una venganza. Había sido entrenada para no temer la muerte, pero nadie la preparó para la incertidumbre en la que se balanceaba con la agilidad de un funámbulo, porque carecer de la certeza de la supervivencia de sus compañeros, _de sus hermanos_, la devastaba.

Y, para colmo, perdería la mano.

Era un hecho que el rey Harrow había fallecido, ¿por mano de los asesinos? No lo sabía, no cuando no había rastros de ellos por ningún lado, porque Runaan, tan decepcionado como estaba de ella, no la dejaría marchar así sin más.

Entonces, en su pecho, en el reflejo de la luna sobre la copa de los árboles, casi como un susurro cantado por el viento, sintió que ellos ya no estaban con ella, no en el plano físico. No era tiempo de llorar, por supuesto; y no podía permitirse hacerlo cuando era una clara muestra de debilidad. Debía proteger al huevo, a los príncipes, y a una Era de Paz.

Sin embargo, era una chica, una elfa, y tenía un corazón que sufría tanto como el de cualquier otra criatura. Así que, después de que Claudia le revelara a Callum la muerte de su padrastro, volvió a caer en cuenta sobre el hecho de que hacía tan solo una semana _ellos_ habían sido borrados de la faz de la tierra.

No esperaba que nadie la consolara, no quería que la viesen con los ojos anegados, a pesar de que ambos príncipes sabían que no era tan dura como aparentaba ser. Así que simplemente observó los rayos de la luna escindiendo sobre el lago del Nexo, dejando entrever entre el movimiento eventual de la superficie algunas algas marinas y uno que otro pez. Recordó las risas, los cánticos y las danzas en los festivales, la algarabía de una celebración que se detenía a ver a lo lejos, afilando las hojas de sus espadas. Nunca deseó ser partícipe, aunque sí quiso protegerlos con ahínco.

Sin embargo, su error había costado muchos más. ¿Qué ventaja tenía ella sobre sus hermanos para emprender ese viaje? Nada, realmente no había ningún rasgo distintivo que ella pudiera nombrar que la hiciera especial.

—Te estaba buscando. —La voz de Callum resonó en sus tímpanos—. No pensé que vendrías aquí; bueno, sé que estás conectada con la luna, pero es difícil verte creyendo en cosas místicas, mágicas y...

Rayla curvó una ceja cuando Callum le lanzó esa mirada que ponía cuando estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico interno, la ansiedad apoderándose de sus manierismos. De repente, sintió una solitaria lágrima rodando por su mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas y abrasando a su paso. El chico se acercó a ella. Las lágrimas siguieron sucediendo la una a la otra, y Rayla pensó que tal vez frente a él podría mostrarse vulnerable. Porque no era como si alguien tan enclenque pudiera hacerle algo a ella.

—¿Qué pasó? —Callum se sentó a su lado, silenciosa y dubitativamente—. Ya... Ya te dije que no importa que no me lo hayas contado. Te entiendo, imaginarme diciéndoselo a Ezran es complicado. No quiero lastimarlo, del mismo modo que tú no quisiste hacerlo con nosotros.

Rayla agitó la cabeza, incapaz de hallar una manera de expresarse sin ambigüedades.

—Ya lastimé a muchos; solo no quería volver a hacerlo.

—¿Qué dices? Siempre estás salvándonos, no hay forma de que tú...

—Siento que mis hermanos están muertos. Y fue por mi culpa, al igual que lo del rey, los guardias que cayeron en batalla... Todo...

—Tú no sabías que eso pasaría, Rayla —susurró Callum, porque él la entendía, no tanto como quisiera, pero lo suficiente para imaginarse a dónde iba—. Lo siento por no darme cuenta. Te hice cargar con todo eso tú sola.

—Fallé en la misión, pero de no haberlo hecho, no hubiéramos encontrado a Zym, y Ezran quizás no estuviera vivo; y tú... Tú probablemente no hubieras decidido romper con esta cadena de odio.

—Y no hubiera descubierto la magia.

—Y no estuvieras obsesionado con ella —repuso con esa entonación burlona con la que solía teñir sus palabras.

Callum hizo un mohín, pero disfrutó, cual melodía, su suave carcajada. Le sonrió con timidez y ella lo vio a los ojos, transparente y sincera. Se sorprendió cuando apoyó la cabeza de su hombro, uno de sus cuernos rozando su mejilla y haciéndole cosquillas.

—Supongo que se aprende a vivir con este dolor —susurró, acariciando el sitio donde estaba su corazón—. Debemos seguir adelante para hacerle honor a nuestros difuntos. Lo aprendí con mamá y siento que puedo asimilarlo mejor ahora.

—Sabias palabras para un humano —pronunció, observándose las uñas y preguntándose cómo en una mano podía entrar un quinto dedo—. Yo solo no había caído en cuenta. No volveré a verlos.

—Pero permanecerán vivos en tus memorias, Rayla. Recuérdalos, y con eso te aseguro que no los olvidarás.

A Callum no le molestaba la cercanía de la chica; después de todo, eran amigos. Aun así, fue un poco consciente de sus pieles rozándose cuando ella se removió contra él, recargando todo su peso. Se armó de paciencia para escuchar la posible réplica agraviante que su astuto cerebro le prepararía, pero esta nunca llegó.

—Gracias, Callum.

Entonces, giró a verla. No supo por qué, en ese instante, su nombre en sus labios sonó correcto, casi musical. Con sus oscuras y enigmáticas pupilas reflejando la inmensidad de titilantes astros en el cielo, pensó que era hermosa.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

A pesar de que al principio esta serie no me llamaba mucho la atención; me terminó enganchando e hizo que mi mente explotara en los últimos tres capítulos de la segunda temporada. Además, no pude evitar shippear a Rayla y Callum.

Mi pregunta es si Rayla sabe o no lo que le pasó a sus compañeros. Supongo que piensa que siguen vivos porque asesinaron al rey, pero me gusta creer que hay algún tipo de lazo místico que pudo avisarle de antemano.

En fin, me despido deseándoles una excelente semana ^^


End file.
